


Just Hold Me Tight

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain was pouring down on the glass of his bedroom windows, filling the silence in the room. Lightning struck somewhere nearby, though it went unnoticed as Levi cradled his head with his forearms as he stared at the floor blankly. Thunder cracked through the night, shaking even the sturdy house where Levi sat.</p><p>The last time Levi saw his lover was yesterday, and it was far too long for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me Tight

“Come on!” Levi yelled at his useless phone with a worried and shaky voice.

Rain was pouring down on the glass of his bedroom windows, filling the silence in the room. Lightning struck somewhere nearby, though it went unnoticed as Levi cradled his head with his forearms as he stared at the floor blankly. Thunder cracked through the night, shaking even the sturdy house where Levi sat.

The last time Levi saw his lover was yesterday, and it was far too long for him. It was a normal day; Levi woke up early to go to work and Eren woke up with him, bidding him farewell and good luck for the day ahead. Levi had struggled at work, looking forward to see his fiance when he got home, only to find him gone. All the lights were on in their house, the TV was still running, though the volume was down, and there was complete silence. Levi had at first thought that Eren had gone out for a while, but after three hours, Levi really started to get nervous.

Twenty-four hours later, Levi was starting to think he was going insane with worry. He had called everyone that he thought might know where Eren was, but to no avail. After thirty minutes of endless calls, Levi gave up, instead deciding to sit down and think about where he could go. Then it hit him; Eren’s parents. How could he be so idiotic? He should’ve went to the Jaeger’s home as soon as he started to think Eren was actually gone.

Grabbing his keys and an umbrella, Levi ran out of his home and straight to where his car was parked out in front. Turning on the engine and bolting out of the driveway, Levi started his hour long drive to Eren’s parents’ home.

With nothing to occupy himself with, Levi was forced to think about why Eren would leave suddenly like this. In the three years that he and Eren had been dating, and the one that they have lived together, Eren has never left like this. It was not a very Eren-like thing to do, and Levi was confused by the whole thing. Relationship problems was definitely a consideration, but Levi seriously doubted it. His and Eren’s relationship had always been stable; they always communicated their problems very bluntly so they never had many problems. 

Levi’s free foot bounced up and down with nerves, while his teeth went to work on his bottom lip. The longer Levi drove, the more nervous and worried he got. It went without saying that the whole car ride was spent in this state, but he seemed to get even worse when he caught sight of the quaint home of Grisha and Carla Jaeger.

He parked a few meters away from the edge of the Jaeger’s driveway, giving whoever might be in there some space to pull out if needed. Turning off the car engine, Levi took a deep breath to stable himself. There wasn’t any reason for him to be nervous. What’s the worse that could happen?

With determination, Levi opened his car door, slammed it shut, and made his way over to the front porch of the house. His knuckles were inches away from knocking on the door, when Levi hesitated. Sighing, Levi mentally hit himself, and knocked on the door a little too fiercely. The door swung open a few moments later, after some clattering from inside the house.

Grisha Jaeger stood in front of Levi, but he didn’t look like the same man Levi had known all these years. His clothes were wrinkled and askew, as if he hadn’t changed them in a few days and hadn’t been planning on doing so in the near future. His hair was sticking up in every direction, similar to the hair of a lazy teenager. But the worst, by far, was his expression. The normally bright eyes were dull now, along with the whites of his eyes stained with the remnants of tears.

“Mr. Jaeger?” Levi asked, because he actually wasn’t sure if that was who he was standing in front of. 

Grisha nodded and Levi opened his mouth to ask if he knew where Eren was, but Grisha cut him off by raising his hand between them. The older man nodded, moving out of the doorway to let Levi in. After shutting the door, Grisha jerked his head towards the stairs. Levi got the point; Eren was upstairs and he was, specifically, in his old bedroom.

Levi slowly made his way over to the stairs, pausing at the first step before sighing yet again and continuing up. All the lights were off in the house, making it both hard to see and hard to navigate. He walked around aimlessly for a few moments but eventually found the former bedroom of Eren Jaeger. Pushing the slightly opened door, Levi’s heart hammered in his chest as he made his way into the room.

“Eren?” He called out desperately, though it came out as a breathy whisper. 

He was about to turn around, but he noticed some shuffling in the corner of his room via his peripheral vision. Turning to face the shuffling, Levi prepared himself for what was to come. Of course, even though he tried to prepare, the breath was knocked out of his lungs when he finally set his eyes on his fiance, who was sitting in the corner of the room where it was darkest. 

Levi stared for a few moments, not accustomed to seeing his usually cheerful fiance, rocking back and forth, cradling his head, and crying violently. Finally coming back to his senses, Levi rushed over to the distressed boy, instantly resting his gentle hands on Eren’s shaking shoulders.

“Eren, holy shit, are you okay?” Levi tried to hold Eren’s cheeks, tried to get his attention. Tried _anything_ to get his love to respond to his calls. “Eren, what happened? Please, please…”

Eren lifted his head slowly at the pleas spilling from the seemingly emotionless man. With wide eyes, Eren shook his head, before grabbing Levi’s shoulders and pulled him down so that he could bury his face into the collarbone of Levi’s shirt.

Still trying to calm the wails coming from his fiance, Levi hushed and soothed the mess of a man. His heart ached more than he thought it should as he held Eren in place, stroking his tangled hair and hugging his waist tight. Eren coughed and sputtered into Levi’s shirt, but he didn’t care. Just as long as Eren was alright, he didn’t care.

“Eren…” Levi whispered softly, trying so very hard to contain the quiver in his voice, “I need to you help me, Eren. I need you to help me by responding to my question.”

He whispered the soft words into Eren’s ear, though he was not sure Eren heard it through his sobs. Pulling back slightly, Levi tried again to cradle Eren’s tear soaked face, and this time it worked. Eren finally looked up at Levi, his blue-green eyes still shining though the rest of his face was a puffy, irritated red. His heart felt too big for his chest as he stared into Eren’s eyes.

“What happened?” Levi asked yet again, this time with an even softer voice. Eren sniffled and tried to calm his breathing, appreciating the way Levi looked so patient with him.

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he croaked out a sound, he covered his mouth and sobbed into it, screwing his eyes shut. Immediately regretting trying to get Eren to talk, Levi then went back to holding Eren silently. Though, this time he tried for a more comfortable position. Sitting down and leaning against the wall, Levi grabbed Eren by the waist and pulled him closer, positioning him so that he sat in Levi’s lap. Eren twisted so he could bury his face in Levi’s collar, and grabbed a fistful of Levi’s soft shirt.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, until Eren had finally stopped crying, or at least stopped sobbing. Tears still slipped out, but he was silent now. No panting or sobbing, just silence as he cuddled sadly into Levi.

“She…” Eren started finally, rasping out the first word he had said after Levi arrived, “Mikasa… died.”

Suddenly, Levi couldn’t breathe, nor could he think. All he could do was hold Eren even tighter, and Eren did the same to him.

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write angst... How did you like it? Still not sure about the ending but I re-wrote it about five times and decided that this was good enough.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, reader!


End file.
